Even More Tales Of Suspense
by The Mulberry
Summary: Forced to assist Gene in obtaining another ring, Team Iron Finds itself in yet another deadly situation. Can they survive? TonyXPepper and GeneXPepper. sequal to More Tales of Suspense
1. Some Psycho With That Coffee?

**This is a sequal to a story I wrote around one and a half years ago called More Tales of Suspense. You can find it on my profile.**

**At last, she emerges from the depths of middle-school. Bloodied and bruised, The Mullberry (previously cookiesnmilk123) is on her way to high school. Fresh faces, a fresh start, and a fresh new beat for a poppin' sequal.**

**I don't own anything... **

* * *

><p><em>5 Months Later<em>

* * *

><p>"IT'S SUMMER!"<p>

Pepper Potts burst through the doors to the Tomorrow Academy, her backpack held high above her head. Breathing in the not-so-fresh, stuffy air of New York, she dramatically marched over to the nearest trash can and with one graceful flick of her wrist, she dumped her backpack into the garbage.

"Pepper!" A male voice shouted, turning heads of pedestrians on the sidewalk. "That's a perfectly good backpack!"

James Rhodes walked over to his friend to stare into the trash can with a bewildered expression. He glanced up at Pepper before asking, "Why the heck did you do that?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Pepper rolled her eyes and pointed to the trash. "_That_ was my sophmore backpack. I can't wear the backpack I wore in tenth grade when I'm a junior."

Rhodey stared at her for a second then started chuckling and shaking his head. "Just like how pink was your _2009_ color? How _2010_ 'just screams _blue'_?"

"Exactly!" Pepper whole-heartedly agreed, glancing down at her light blue tank top.

"_Guys!"_ Both heads snapped up to the voice of the third and final member of their party. The young genius sulked over to them, his face buried in a grey piece of paper. "Look at this report card!"

Tony, being the genius that he was, could easily achieve a perfect 4.0 GPA- if desired. But... when Tony turned eighteen he would inherit Stark International, so his future did not depend so much on his schooling. However, if he didn't achieve an _acceptable_ average in school, then he would have his legal guardian, Mrs. Rhodes to deal with. That, on top of the fact that Mrs. Rhodes threatened to take Stark International away from him if he failed a class.

Pepper snatched the report card away from him and scrutinized the paper. After a moment her expression faulterd and she burst into laughter.

"What is it?" Rhodey asked quickly, worry laced his voice. He grabbbed the paper from Pepper and his eyebrows jumped to his hairline.

"You got a _sixty seven_ in gym?"

"Hey!" Tony snapped back, jabbing a finger at the paper. "That has to be a mistake. I did _not_ do _that_ bad!"

"It says here," Pepper giggled, and pointed to the report card as well. "You 'skipped class regularly'."

Rhodey shook his head with a small smile on his face. He folded the paper in half and clapped Tony on the back. "Don't worry about it, man, I don't think that's enough to lose Stark International."

"Yeah," Tony mumbled. "But enough to climb a few rings down the pride latter."

"At least you don't have to take it next year."

"I guess."

The three of them headed in the direction of the closest Starbucks, a regular after-school tradition. They each got their regular; Rhodey sticking with a frappuchino, Tony an espresso, and Pepper with a cup of coffee. Rhodey and Tony only allowed her to drink de-caf in their pressence. And, of course, Tony was buying.

The trio then made their way toward the subway, two months of freedom layed out in front of them. A relief settled in on the three friends, Tony especially felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Sooo..." Pepper said as they all entered the train. "Can you guys believe that we really finished tenth grade? Honestly I never thought the school year would end. I mean, so much has happened this year. What with Iron Man-"

"Shhhh!" Both young men glared at Pepper. Rolling her eyes, she casually waved her hand around the car.

"Oh c'mon, no one's listening."

Glancing around the train, Tony noticed that Pepper was right. Beside the three of them, the only other people included a blind, elderly women clutching a bag of groceries, a buisiness man talking urgently on his cell phone and a pregnant lady (asleep).

"Still," Rhodey glanced around suspiciously. "You gotta be careful 'bout what you say in public."

The trio was silent for a moment, the only sound the harsh whispering of the buisiness man and the steady rumble of the subway.

"Hey, Tony." Pepper finally said, surpressed joy trickling into her voice, wide eyes staring up at her friend.

Tony was, needless to say, a bit frightened. "...Yes Pepper?"

"IT'S YOU'RE BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!" She threw her hands up in the air and twirled around like a little girl, coffee flying everywhere. The pregnant women shot up quickly and looked around, bewilderd. The business man glared darkly at Pepper for a moment before moving to the farthest seat away from the teens and the elderly women reacted in no way at all. Tony wondered vaguely if she was even alive.

"Pepper!" Rhodey hissed. "We all know that, no need to shout it!"

"I know! I know!" She said quickly, but there was still a wide smile spread across her face. "It's just so exciting. I can't wait to give you your present."

Tony sighed at the thought of the next day. Normally birthdays would excite him to no end. In past years his father would have taken a week off and the two of them would vacation where ever Tony would please. His dad was usually too busy to vacation, so it was always something he looked forward too.

This would be his first birthday without him.

_'I know he's still out there. I know I can find him...'_

As if reading his thoughts, Rhodey gave Tony a scrutinizing glare.

"Speakin' of you're birthday," He said. "We want you _relaxing _tomorrow."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious man, I don't want you anywhere near the armor. Or a computer."

"I don't have time for relaxing, Rhodey!" Tony said a bit harsher than he intended. "My dad is still out there, Gene is hunting down the rings-"

"You've been spending every afternoon in the lab since December!"

"For good reason! You saw what Gene could do with five rings, imagine if he had __ten!"__

The subway slowed to a rickity stop and the exits opened. The buisness man shot out the door, and the pregnant lady hoisted herself up and walked away, barely making the closing door.

Rhodey glared at Tony for a second before regaining his composure. "All I'm saying is that Pepper and I think you need a day off. _One_ day."

"Please Tony?" Pepper murmured. "We're worried about you."

A long sigh escaped Tony's mouth. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "You guys don't need to worry about me."

The subway jerked to a violent start and sent the three unprepaired teens sprawling, Rhodey loosing his footing completely, and he fell embarrasingly on his butt. His drink coated him in a sticky mess.

"Aw_ man_!"

Tony and Pepper burst into laughter and helped their friend to his feet, the tension that had moments ago filled the room evaporated. He tried wiping himself down with the sleeve of his sweatshirt but it really didn't help much.

The train shuddered again, but this time it was Tony who fell.

"What the hell is up with this train?" He snapped as a giggling Pepper helped him up.

"How does she do that?" Rhodey stated suddenly.

"Huh?"

"That lady," He whispered, pointing to the stone-like old women. "She didn't even flinch."

They all stare at the elder, who didn't seem to be affected by the shaking and rumbling of the car. Her arms were stiff around the brown grocerie bag and a walking cane sat on the bench next to her. The teens couldn't tell if she was asleep or not because she wore a heavy set of dark glasses, a good indicator that she was blind.

"Maybe she's dead." Tony said flatly, suggesting his earlier thoughts.

"Maybe she's a robot!"

"Maybe," Rhodey said. "Just maybe... she's asleep. Honestly, I can't even tell if you two are kidding half the time."

Pepper giggled, and an evil smile crept it's way across her face. "Hey," She whispered. "I have an idea."

She tiptoed her way lightly across the train to the old lady. Tony and Rhodey pleaded her to stop whatever it was she was planning, but she ignored them completely. Slowly, she crouched down to the elder's height.

"Pepper!" Both young men hissed.

With a silent giggle, Pepper reached out to grab the bag of groceries and shake it.

Nothing.

"See?" Pepper laughed. She shook the bag again, with more force this time, yet the old women didn't seem to feel it.

Tony chuckled and even Rhodey cracked a smile.

"There could be an earthquake," Tony said. "And she wouldn't notice."

Another powerful jerk from the train sent a milk jug falling from the stuffed grocery bag and smashing on the dirty floor of the subway.

Still, no reaction.

All three teens started laughing.

"No!" Pepper giggled. "There could be a nuclear explosion and she wouldn't notice!"

"I'd notice." Said a surprisingly low voice. Faster than anyone could have guessed, the "old lady" seized Pepper's free arm and twisted it behind her back. Pepper cried out in pain, falling to her knees and she dropped her coffee. She started twisting and wiggling desperately trying to free herself, but the elder's iron grip wouldn't budge.

Tony and Rhodey could only gawk for a split second before the gears started turning.

"Hey!"

"Let her go!"

Pepper struggled some more, but it was no use. "You see pretty well for someone who's blind!"

"I am not blind."

"Yeah I can tell!"

"Pepper, stop talking!"

The thing's head snapped up to stare at Tony.

"Iron Man."

Disbelief crashed into the three teens.

"Who are you!" Rhodey yelled furiously.

"I-Iron Man?" Pepper laughed nervously, the fear shown clear in her voice. "No!"

Tony scowled at the old women. "How'd you know that!" Without thinking, he reached to press the activation button for the armor on his backpack.

The elderly lady quickly waved her hand in his direction. When he pushed the button, nothing happened.

Again, he punched it, but the backpack remained frustratingly regular.

"I'm sorry," The old women dead-panned. "I cannot allow you to do that."

Tony and Rhodey exchanged a quick glance before glaring back at Pepper's attacker.

"What do you want?" Rhodey asked.

"I want nothing."

The room was quiet for a moment before Tony asked, "What are you?"

Again, silence filled the compartment before she finally answered. "A warning."

Realizing that questioning it would get him no where, Tony went straight to the point. "A warning from who?"

"The Mandarin."

A deadly silence filled the room. No one breathed. Even Pepper was quiet for once.

"The Mandarin sent me to tell you that he is close to aquiring another ring." She (he, it... Tony wasn't sure how to refer to her) explained.

_"_What do you mean _another?"_

"He already has eight."

As Team Iron Man absorbed this, the old women continued.

"I was sent here to relay to you the order the Mandarin has for-"

"Order!" Tony spat, his blue eyes wide with hatred. "We do _not_ take orders from that-"

Pepper cried out as the old women bent her arm further behind her.

"Stop!" Rhodey and Tony shouted. She ceased twisting her arm but Pepper's face was still scrunched in pain.

"Do not interrupt." She dead-panned. "The Mandarin has ordered that you assist him in obtaining this ring. He has found the last couple of rings a challenge and has assumed that this temple will be extremely difficult."

"And if we say no?" Tony asked, anger pouring into his voice.

"Then he will kill you're father."

Many different emotions came crashing into Tony at that moment. He was at a loss for words, all he could do was stare.

"I can see that you have a lot of contemplating to do." The old women said. "You can expect a call from the Mandarin in twenty four hours. By that time if you have not reached a decision..." She stood abruptly and forced Pepper up with her, then shoved the girl into her friends who caught her before she could fall.

"What exactly are you?" Rhodey asked hotly.

A wry smile crossed her face. "I am but a projection of the seventh ring. Remember, twenty four hours." A brilliant flash of light blinded the trio for a second, and then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R as always. I don't live in NY City soooo I'm not entirely sure how the subway works. All I know is that it's dirty and it's hard to stand up hhaha.<strong>


	2. Happy Birthday?

**Heeeyyooo chapter two. Thanks for the nice reviews! I don't own anything and I hope you like the chapter! (super long, in my opinion. Don't get bored :P)**

"Tony you've got to be kidding."

"You can't be serious!"

"...That's what 'kidding' means, Pepper..."

"...I know that!"

Rhodey and Pepper had been trying to talk Tony out of assisting Gene for the past day. Glaring at their friend as he upgraded the armor, they bombarded him with another assortment of reasons why this was stupid and dangerous.

He wouldn't listen.

He would barely even acknowledge them. He could only think of his father and what Gene might be doing to him. If he was hurt...

"Tony!" Rhodey snapped. "Are you even listening!"

The young genius put down his wrench, and, for the thirtieth time that day checked his pod.

"Tony!"

"What do you want me to do Rhodey?" Tony suddenly rounded on his friend, his bright blue eyes wide with anger. "If you haven't noticed, my hands are pretty much tied here! What would you do if it was you're dad!"

Rhodey gaped at him as he tried to come up with a reasonable response. What would he do? "I-"

"It's not that, Tony." Pepper said hesitantly. She studied Tony as she tried to reason with him. "It's just, when you think about it, we're not even entirely sure... if... well..."

"If what?" Tony scowled at Pepper.

"If your dad is... even alive."

No one dared speak as a black look crossed Tony's face and he began pacing the lab.

Who did they think they were talking to? He'd gone over this possibility many times, but he'd also decided that the chance his dad might still be out there outweighed the chance that he might be dead.

But... what if he really was gone? Gene would have another ring and Tony would have... what? Closure?

That wasn't good enough.

"Tony, please, just listen to us."

"I'm sorry." Tony said, turning to face both his friends. "But there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

Rhodey and Pepper shared a quick look. A silent conversation passed between the two before Rhodey gave a curt nod.

"What is it?" Tony asked, irritation seeping into his voice.

Pepper murmured something to Rhodey but the only part Tony could hear was, "...he'll say no."

"Spit it out!"

"If you're gonna blindly follow Gene to god knows where," Rhodey said. "Then you are at least taking us with you."

Tony sighed irritably. "Absolutely not."

"Tony! Be serious! You need someone to watch you're back."

"I agree," Pepper said, crossing her arms adamantly. "There's no way we're letting you go alone with Gene."

"It's not like you can stop me..." Tony muttered, turning away to sit on a stool.

"Do you really just expect us to wait here!" Pepper shouted, surprising the two young men. She threw her hands in the air. "You want us to wait here for the occasional update! Crossing our fingers! Holding our breath!"

Pepper dramatically put both hands over her heart and turned to Rhodey. "Dear god Rhodey! I hope Gene doesn't kill him! Wanna go get some popcorn while we watch on the _com systems_!" Tony arched a brow as the red head crossed her arms and spun on her heel to face him. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Besides," Rhodey said. "I have the War Machine armor now. Gene doesn't know about that, it'll catch him off guard if he tries anything."

Tony thought about this. It was true; if he were to go against Gene and eight rings he would surely lose. But with Rhodey as backup...

"Alright," Tony said. "Rhodey, you can come.

Rhodey let out a long breath and sat down. Apparently, that was all he wanted to hear.

But Pepper didn't budge. She waited, staring at Tony expectantly.

"And...?"

"And what?" Tony asked flatly, returning to the armor.

"Well what about me!"

Instead of answering her, Tony grabbed a torch, flipped a face mask over his head and began welding the armor.

"Tony! TONY!" Pepper desperately turned to Rhodey. "Rhodey, tell him! Tell him I'm going too!"

Following Tony's lead, Rhodey pulled a history book out of his backpack. Burying his head in it he did his best to tune Pepper out.

"Oh no you don't!" She screamed at both of them. "Do not ignore me! You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do! I am coming with you two and that's final!" She glared at both of them, but still they wouldn't acknowledge her.

"Pleeaassee?" Pepper tried a new tactic as she fell to her knees and clasped her hands. "I wanna go sooooo bad!" She whined. "I'm gonna miss out on all the action if I stay here! Pwetty pwease?"

Neither young man said a thing, so Pepper stood and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Happy birthday by the way, again. I'm not giving you you're present now, Tony. I'm gonna burn it."

Tony said nothing, but a short laugh escaped from Rhodey. Pepper snatched up the closest thing to her, a full soda can, and threw it at Rhodey, hitting him dead center in the face.

For a second it looked as if he would explode, but then he suddenly relaxed and continued reading his book as if a mosquito had bit him.

"Aww! C'mon! That didn't hurt!"

Tony's mouth twitched into a smile for a second, but other than that the two young men continued to wear their impassive masks.

"I didn't want to do this!" Pepper said, quickly making her way over to Tony's backpack. "But you leave me no choice!" She ripped open the backpack and took out a folded sheet of paper.

Tony stopped his welding and visibly tensed. "What's that?"

A triumphant grin stretched across Pepper's face. "Oh nothing... just you're report card."

"Pepper!"

"What does it matter?" Rhodey asked, clearly exasperated. "My mom's going to see it anyway."

"Yeah," Pepper said. "But not before Tony planned on changing his P.E. grade."

An awkward silence filled the armory for a minute as Rhodey face-palmed and let out a long, tired breath. "Tony, c'mon, you're not changing you're grade. We're not twelve."

"I know that... it's just... P.E. doesn't even matter!" Tony said, sounding exactly like a twelve year old. "I have more important things to do than climb a rope!"

"You aren't seriously telling me that you're considering changing the grade...?"

"Well... I was..."

"Doesn't matter now!" Pepper said, snapping a picture of the report card with her phone. "I'm sending this to Mrs. Rhodes as we speak..."

"Pepper!" Tony shot out of his seat. "I'm dead if she sees that!"

Pepper cackled loudly. "I know! Have fun finding the ring without me!"

Tony scrambled for Pepper as she laughed evilly and ran around the armory.

"Give me the phone!"

"NEVER!"

"You two!" Rhodey shouted, irritation oozing out of every pore in his body. "Stop acting like sixth graders!"

"Say you'll let me come!" Pepper yelled as she put a chair between herself and Tony. "Say that I can come with you guys and I'll delete the picture!"

Tony sighed. "Pepper, it's too dangerous. You could get hurt again-"

"Plleeaaassee Tony?" She begged. "I'll help out! Uhh... I can carry stuff! Ohh! I'll make snacks!"

Frowning at Pepper, Tony side-stepped the chair and reached to take her phone from her.

She moved the phone out of the way just in time and put it behind her back.

"C'mon Pepper!" Tony snapped. "This isn't funny, you're acting immature! I said you're not going, and I mean it."

Her faced flushed with rage, Pepper acted without thinking and slammed her boot down on Tony's foot.

"You're not the boss of me! You... you're a jerk!" She cried over his yelp. "And I mean it!" She spun and began her march to the exit but was stopped when Rhodey suddenly snatched the phone from her hand.

"Enough!" He shouted, glaring at both of them. "This is ridiculous!"

Pepper grabbed Rhodey's wrist and tried to pry her phone from his hand. "Give it back!"

"No! Not until you start acting you're age! This is Tony's dad we're trying to save, so it's his decision who comes with him. Now, I think- OW!"

Pepper tackled Rhodey and tried wrestling the phone from him.

"Give it back Rhodey! I said give it back!"

Tony grabbed Pepper around the waist and tried hauling her off Rhodey but she was latched on to him like a parasite.

"Pepper, get off of me!"

"Not until you give me back my-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The three teens froze mid-fight.

Pepper slid off Rhodey onto the floor and he sat up quickly, staring wide-eyed at the phone in his hand.

Tony crouched to their height and eyed the device.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

There was no number on the screen, just the single word "Restricted" glowed on the electronic device. Pepper nervously glanced between both her friends. "Could that be...?"

"Gene." Tony hissed.

"Calling on Pepper's phone?" Rhodey asked. "But why would he..." He trailed off, chancing a look at Tony quickly before handing him the cell phone.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Tony hesitated. Could he do this? Was it really worth the risk?

_'Yes, it is.'_ He thought to himself as he hit the answer button.

_"Tony Stark?"_ A smooth voice asked. Tony's hand gripped the phone tightly.

"Gene."

A staticy laugh on the other line was loud enough to also be heard by Rhodey and Pepper.

_"You're a lot sharper than you were during our last phone call."_

"What's he saying?" Pepper whispered.

"Shh Pepper! Let him listen!"

_"Stark,"_ Gene continued, his voice still full of amusement. _"I trust you received my message yesterday?"_

"We received it." Tony growled. "In the form of a violent senior citizen."

_"Let's get to the point. I'm close Stark, so very close to having the ninth ring. I know where it is, I just don't know how to access it."_

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a second!" Gene was silent as Tony took a moment to gather his thoughts. "How can you even begin to expect me to trust you?"

_"Trust is not the issue here, Stark."_

"Yes," Tony agreed, more than a bit of an edge to his voice. "It's the lack thereof."

The other line was silent for a moment. Tony glanced at Rhodey and Pepper to see that they were entirely fixated on him, even though they were only getting half the conversation.

_"Listen, I'm not asking you to trust me."_ Then, as an afterthought, he said, _"In fact, I'm not asking you anything. I have your father; you will assist me in obtaining the ninth ring, and that is an order."_

Tony was past boiling point. If there was anything he hated, it was somebody acting as if they were in charge of him. And the mere mention of his father set him over the edge.

"How do I know my father is even alive?" He snarled, echoing Pepper's earlier words.

His phone went strangely silent for a minute. Tony had to glance at it a few times to make sure the call was still in process. Right as he was about to hang up, he heard a voice he never thought would say his name again.

_"Tony?"_ Howard asked on the other line, his tired voice full of concern and the tiniest hint of excitement.

Tony felt his stomach drop through the floor.

_"Tony? Tony are you there?"_

Tony's astonishment did not go unnoticed. Rhodey and Pepper exchanged a worried glance as they watched their friend's eyes glaze over and stare at the wall.

"Tony?" Pepper asked quietly. She let her hand rest on his back. "You okay? What is it? What did Gene say?"

_"Tony,"_ Howard said, his staticy voice eerily calm for the situation he was in. _"Son, it's me."_

Tony was snapped out of his trance. He took a deep breath and did his best to answer his father.

"Dad?" Tony whispered hoarsely. Rhodey and Pepper were quick to fire out the questions.

"You're Dad!"

"He was telling the truth! Tony! That's great! Kind of... I mean, he's with Gene and all... so not that great..."

"What did he say?"

"Is he alright?"

Tony ignored his friends as he heard a relieved sigh come from the phone.

_"It's great to hear your voice."_

"Dad..." Tony said again, the smallest bubble of excitement building in his chest. Of course, Tony had suspected that his dad was alive. That's the only reason he considered speaking to Gene. But hearing him speak for real, the true confirmation that he wasn't dead was enough to almost reduce Tony to tears. "You're... you're alive. But how...?"

_"All in due time, Stark."_ Gene was suddenly on the phone again, clearly amused even though he couldn't see his face. _"Hmm, this actually is a lot similar to our last phone call."_

Tony exploded like an H-Bomb.

"Where is he!" He roared into the phone as he shot up from his sitting position on the floor. "Tell me where you are!"

A low, humored chuckle echoed through the phone, enraging Tony even more with every single laugh.

_"I'll send you my latitude and longitude in the next few hours. You will follow the coordinates immediately with nothing but you and you're little fan club."_

"I'll bring whatever I want!"

_"No, you won't."_ Gene said seriously. _"You forget who's in charge here. Be ready to head into the temple when you arrive. Oh, and a little advice, it's pretty humid here so dress lightly."_

Tony's ears were pounding, his vision was blurred. Gene was so nonchalant, as if they were talking about throwing a party. It made him sick with anger.

"I'm going to kill you..." Tony snarled so low into the receiver that Pepper and Rhodey couldn't hear him.

Gene laughed again, but the humor in his voice was gone. It was replaced by a darker, edgier tone.

_"I doubt it Stark, you're no murderer."_

"Don't underestimate me."

_"Oh, by the way Tony,"_ Gene said lightly, ignoring Tony's last comment. _"Happy Birthday." _Then the line went dead.

**School for me starts tomorrow so I probably won't be posting a chapter for a while. Just a little warning in advance haha. Review aaahhh it makes me sooo happy!**


End file.
